


The Waking Nightmare

by Caramelchocolatebar



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelchocolatebar/pseuds/Caramelchocolatebar
Summary: This story will be about micheal afton the last remaining member of the afton family and how him and his demon from the past slowly uncover the dark crims of William afton.Will micheal make it through this waking nightmare alive or will the curse of the afton family take him to?
Kudos: 2





	The Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> greetings everyone i hope you enjoy this story.

The sun was begining to rise as a certain man about the age of twenty-five slowly began to open his blue eyes a bit if panic in his chest slowly begining to settle.

It was like any other morning after a very long nightmare for micheal afton as he stumbled out of bed heading into the bathroom to splash some cold water in his face.

Flipping on the light he approached the sink before turning the cold water on leaning over cupping his hands together before splashing it in his face.

Once that was done micheal simply turned the water off and looked up at the mirror now any normal person would see their own reflection right.

Only micheal wasn't exactly what everyone else would call normal oh no it was not himself that was staring back at him what was in the mirror was none other than a demon.

A yellow top hat was resting on its head of black hair right in between two bare like ears a pair of red eyes were looking at the twenty-five year old man.

It wore a black suit with a grey dress shirt as well as a yellow bowtie around its neck "Good Morning sleep well?" The demon asked earning a frustrated groan from micheal.

"Why do you continue to haunt me..." Micheal asked in a tone which made it apparently that he already knew the reason of why this was happening to him.

"Well isn't that a stupid question you know why brother" The demon said it had been the same for years now of course.

"Right..." Was the micheal's reply before drying his face of with a hand towel and exiting the bathroom.

it all started ten years who when he was still a naive fifteen year old.

He and three others came up with a plan to prank his thirteen year old brother at his birthday party by putting his face up close to a certain animatronic. 

it went something like this the four of them walked over before all at once grabbing his younger brother picking him up and forcing him to stay still in front of the animatronic in question fredbear.

Fredbear wore a purple top hat atop his head of yellow hair with two bear like ears he had green eyes with the face of a human. He wore a yellow suit with a white dress shirt underneath along with a purple bowtie with the addition of yellow pants and a pair of yellow shoes.

It was supposed to be a innocent harmless prank nothing else but it went wrong in the blink of a eye when the animatronic suddenly leaned forward and took a bite out of Christopher's head.

Blood quickly splattered everywhere some of it landing on the foxy mask micheal had been wearing as bits of bones and blood fell to the floor.

Fredbear had blood covering his mouth with the frontal lob of Christopher's brain held tightly in his mouth.

Micheal's so called friends all ran away leaving him alone crying holding his brother in his arms until an ambulance arrived.

Christopher was rushed to the hospital where he stayed on life support in a comma for five nights sadly he didn't make it the human body cannot survive without the frontal lob.

He was right there when the machine flat lined calling out to his brother to not leave him and that he was sorry only no amount of crying would be able to undo this mistake which he would remember for the rest of his life.

Ever since that day his brother has haunted him as a demon called nightmare every night micheal falls asleep is another nightmare that has been crafted to make him suffer.

His brother had not left him but now he almost wished he did but this way at least micheal would never be alone again

"I should be use to this by now.." Michael said before letting out a sigh.

"But your not" Nightmare said letting out a chuckle.

"Why are you still doing this..?" Micheal said sounding tired of having it deal with this every morning and night.

"Why not i mean you did kill me" nightmare said sounding very cold.

Micheal shook his head before heading to the chicken to attempt to make himself something to eat. 

See since that prank turned deadly ten years ago had hit the news places that hired often didn't let him stay for very long and would always end up firing him mere months or even weeks of working there.

It just so happened that he had been fired recently and was having a difficult time finding a place that would hire him like always.

This matter also was made worse due to his father william afton being accused of being the man responsible for the missing children incident.

Anyone could guess this only made things much worse for poor micheal afton which they would be completely right. It was a common thing for micheal to be talking about him in hushed voices. "That's the guy who killed his brother the son of William afton the guy responsible for the death of those children" they would say although never to his face of course.

The upside was of course with william being micheal's father was that he was related to the man that started the fazebear entertainment line and knew the other man who helped Henry emily his fathers close friend.

Sadly after henry's daughter charlie went missing and a few other events transpired the two mean stopped talking to one another and went their separate ways.

Although micheal still saw henry it was common knowledge that charlie was a close friends of his so if micheal ever needed something he could always go to henry for help.

Aside from the fact that his death brother was haunting him that was something micheal decided to never tell henry due to the fear of being seen as insane.

But of course just because his father was the fonder of a company did not mean that the family was rich oh no the afton had often struggled to even stay a float for a long time.

This only got worse after the death of micheal's mother she had gotten to a accents drove into a tree dying on impact that of course affected all of them but seemed to bother william the most.

Then his younger sister Elizabeth had mysteriously disappeared without a trace causing more pain to the family.

Eventually micheal had started bullying christopher as a way to make himself feel better but oh boy how he regretted it now.

The next tragedy of course being the prank that ended up killing his younger brother to make matters even worse. Five years after that william mysteriously disappeared without a trace leaving micheal as the last member of his family to be alive. He had heard rumors of the years that anyone who works at a fazbears location either quites or mysteriously disappears on the fifth night but micheal hadn't bothered to see if that was actually true "Five has to be the most unlucky number in the world" micheal said shoving the thoughts in his mind to the back of his head for the time being as he reached the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge micheal could see that he had five eggs and five pieces of beacon leaving the fridge he went to grab a decently large skillet before heading over to the stove and places the skillet down.

Once that was done he had returned to the fridge grabbing two of the eggs and the rest of the beacon and started making himself some breakfast today was going to be a long day


End file.
